Doctor Who: Nexus -S1E5- Supernova - (Part 2)
by Extramis Flux
Summary: The Doctor Returns Back to Pekopon and Discovered who this Mystery Women Really is, What is The ARMPIT Platoon are doing with The TARDIS Energy
1. Return of The Timelord (Continue)

Doctor Who/Sgt. Frog - Supernova

* * *

Chapter 1: Return Of The Time Lord (Continue)

* * *

**(A/N: ok So this Story is part 2 of Time Crisis, I Decided to split it, so yeah thats it for me)**

* * *

_Previously on Doctor Who/Sgt. Frog_

_The Doctor: Going to Jasper, Nevada_

_Supreme Dalek: The Crack in Time are the work of The Time Lords_

_The Doctor: Your Telling me on the Other side of this is The Timelords_

_The Dalek Ship Explode as The TARDIS flew away_

_The TARDIS Crashed on Keron_

_The Professor: i can probably ambush them, ohhh that is Brilliant_

_The Doctor Wakes up on a Grassy area_

_Io: The Manas are really found to you_

_The Doctor: Regeneration Crisis.., nasty_

_Pebble: who are you_

_The Doctor: I'm The Doctor_

_Pebble: are you ok_

_The Doctor: yeah, i-i am_

_Keroro: HQ want us to blow up a Star_

_The Doctor: I know who Lania Truly is_

_Lania: you must be john smith_

_The Doctor: don't play games with me i know who you are,... Rani_

* * *

Fuyuki: Rani?

The Rani: alright you got me, its not much of a Surprise because of That Brain of Yours, But yes i am The Rani, i am a Time Lord well Time Lady i like to keep things old fashion

The Doctor: Why are You Here?

The Rani: Put down the Sword and i may answer

Keroro: wait a minute, you know her Doctor

The Doctor: You guys Know her as well

Keroro: We Do?

The Doctor: Right Different Appearance, Different Names, you know a girl name Ushas

Keroro: Yeah, She one of your Friend

The Doctor: well here she is

The Rani Waves her fingers at the Platoon

The Rani: Speaking of Different, i do see That You Regenerated, Doctor Very intimidating, what Regenerative is it eight, ten?

The Doctor: Twelve

The Rani: The 12th Doctor, it's Interesting i am too on my Last Cycle

The Doctor: who said anything thing about on the Last Cycle, before I gained Twelve More

The Rani: So got Eleven left now, i guess The Universe really can't live without you

The Doctor: Why your here

The Rani: i escape

The Doctor: How and why

The Rani: The Cracks in Time Space, i wanted Freedom

The Doctor: Now you have, probably your next plan is to Kill me

The Rani: Oh Doctor, Jumping Right To Conclusions, we Will continue are Chat

The Rani pulls out her wrist revealing a Vortex Manipulator

The Doctor: where you get that

The Rani: its a Copy, Keroro, Giroro, and Zeroro its been great Seeing you boys again

The Rani Disappeared, After That The Doctor notice a note on the floor, he picked it up Dororo also began looking at, the note have Writing of "ΚΖ.ΑΣΧ: ΡΘ.ΓΤΣΖ"

Fuyuki: Doctor What is it

The Doctor: They are Coordinates

Dororo: but without your TARDIS you can't go anywhere

The Doctor: oh Dororo the thing about Timelords... They cannot be out Smarted

The Doctor Raised his wrist revealing the Vortex Manipulator

The Doctor: The Rani Put it on me without anyone noticing, not even me she must be very fast

He enters the Coordinates, he Stops and look at The Platoon

The Doctor: Rani Can Wait i need to have Talk with the platoon

Dororo Gave Gestures for Natsumi and Fuyuki to leave the room, so they did

Keroro: what you want to talk about

The Doctor: My TARDIS

Keroro: we have nothing to do with your TARDIS Draining

The Doctor: I didn't say anything about that but that is what we are gonna talk about

Keroro: oh..

The Doctor: what is the plan

Keroro: I can't say

The Doctor: why not

Keroro: i just can't

The Doctor: Dororo...

Dororo didn't say anything, not even giving him eye contact, The Doctor Looked back at the platoon he seen that the others are doing the same, knowing the look on their faces they know how Angry The Doctor is on The Inside, The Doctor took few step back

The Doctor: So be it

The Doctor pressed something on the device, then he disappeared

* * *

To be Continued


	2. The Doctor and The Rani

Doctor Who/Sgt. Frog - Supernova

* * *

Chapter 2: The Doctor and The Rani

* * *

A/N: More Post-Keroro Gunso Movie 5

* * *

The Doctor Appeared in the Same Island Which he was Not long before, when he was in Crisis, he looked notice The Night is starting to fill the Sky as The Sun Still Peeks in The Horizon

The Rani: Took you awhile

The Doctor Turned to the direction where the voice came from he Sees The Rani walking to him while holding a Blue Mana

The Rani: You have Been here before not awhile ago

The Doctor: What are you doing with the Mana

The Rani: Nothing, i just find them interesting as You Do, Doctor, I'm Good Now

The Doctor: I Really Doubt that

The Rani: Why

The Doctor: I know your nature Rani, through all the past when we met, what made you think i will believe that your good

There was a bit of silence between them two until Rani Spoke

The Rani: Do you want to know their plan

The Doctor: what

The Rani: Do you want to Know The ARMPIT Platoon's Plan

The Doctor: You Know it?

The Rani: When I Escaped i Went To Keron and Over Heard The Keron Army, They Wanted to Claim The Eye of Harmony

The Doctor: What!?... These Keronians Getting Stupider and Stupider they do not know anything about Time Lord Engineering but they are trying to Harvest a Black hole

The Rani: Because They Know your alive

The Doctor: How Do they... The Professor

The Rani: Your Cousin?

The Doctor: They must found out that he is alive, and claiming i be alive

The Rani: wait a Minute The Keronians, Thought you were dead, oh man i been missing out

The Doctor: i got no time for this

The Doctor was gonna press something on the device on his wrist until it collapsed to pieces, as Stunned The Doctor looked back at The Rani

The Doctor: Validium?

The Rani: i told you its a Copy

The Device on Rani's Wrist did the same

The Rani: the thing about Validium They have Limited Live Force

The Doctor: Where you get Validium

The Rani: From The Matrix, which it can only be found...

The Doctor: Keron

The Rani: So you saw it too

The Doctor: Occupational Hazard

The Rani: Always in Trouble

The Doctor: What you Really Want Rani

The Rani: its not what i want, its a Promise i did

The Doctor: what Promise

The Rani: I'll explain it later, but you got your own problem

The Doctor: Right, so are you gonna show me to my TARDIS

The Rani: You Always have take away the Surprise

The Doctor: trust me You here is surprising enough

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

A/N: sorry for Short Chapters i am trying to keep the story going more longer


	3. The Early Dawn

Doctor Who/Sgt. Frog - Supernova

* * *

Chapter 3: The Early Dawn

* * *

**A/N: If you seen The Episode "In The Forest of the Night" you may will understand the logic between the End of this Chapter and The Next One**

* * *

At The Hinata Household

During The Time at Night Aki Returns home From her Job

Aki: im home

Fuyuki, Natsumi, and Keroro: Welcome home

Aki: so how was your guys day

Natsumi: since The Doctor came days have been crazy just like today we met another Time Lord Surprisely stupid frog knows her

Keroro: Not much only when we were kids

Aki: Really now tell me about her

The Rani: What you want to know about

The three turned and seen the Rani standing by the door way that leads to the backyard

Keroro: Ushas!?

The Rani: its The Rani now

Fuyuki: Where is The Doctor

The Rani: he's fine he is just in his TARDIS, anyway Keroro the plan you are going to do forget it

Natsumi: what plan

The Rani: HQ Wanted them to Creat The Eye of Harmony but its Time Lord Engineering, dont do it

Keroro:.. No

The Rani: No?

Keroro: its Already set off to the nearest Star

The Rani: to the Nearest Star?... You fool You just Doomed Earth along with Mars and Venus

Keroro: What if your wrong what if we did harnest it

The Rani: I really Doubt That, *sees Aki* oh where is my manners you must be the mother of the childeren

Aki: indeed i am Aki Hinata

The Rani: The Rani, you already know

Aki: Is it true you are a alien

The Rani: yes i am, along with The Doctor

The Doctor Walks in next to The Rani

Fuyuki: Doctor, your back

The Doctor: yes i am, and The Rani is not Lying even know i still don't trust her, thats why you Stole the TARDIS Energy for

Keroro: yes

The Doctor: thats a Mix up right there, using a Time Capsule Energy to make Stars Go Supernova, Other Than The Hand of Omega is Gonna be messed up

Fuyuki: Wait a Minute Doctor, what do you mean by make Star go Supernova, what is The Eye of Harmony exactly

The Rani: a Blackhole Power Source

Fuyuki: a Blackhole?

The Doctor: yes a Blackhole, engineered by Rassilon and Omega

Keroro: you see you all will see about about that

The Rani Left the room of Disappointment not Making Keroro Understand that No other Species Cannot Creat The Eye of Harmony, The Doctor Followed her to outside

Dororo: Doctor?

The Doctor turns around and seen Dororo in Human form, Dororo walked close to him

The Doctor: Dororo, Things have changed as we get older, The Fact is The Rani was Exiled before i became a Renegade

Dororo: Do you trust her

The Doctor: I don't know, i will say Keep your distance

The Doctor Walked into his TARDIS, Dororo Sigh and disappeared

* * *

11:25 p.m - Present Day

Everybody are Fast asleep except The Rani and The Doctor, The Rani Wandered off somewhere, The Doctor Remain inside the TARDIS

in Fuyuki's room as Fuyuki is Asleep, there is a Light that is like a Sun light starting to lit up his room, he slowly opened his eyes he immediately sat up looked at his window, he got up walked to the window, and Opened the blinds Revealing the outside, Fuyuki Mouth Dropped on what he sees.

A Sun Like Star in The Sky as The All Across land the far the eye can see is nothing but Green Vegetation taller than an Average Tree.

Fuyuki ran to Natsumi's Room he opened the door and Sees her

Fuyuki: Sis

Natsumi: i have seen it, what is the frog up too now

Fuyuki: Sis its like 11:32 p.m why he will be up at this time

Natsumi: im gonna find out right now

They Both went down stairs, Fuyuki walk to The Doctor's TARDIS, he knocked couple of time, for a few seconds The Doctor opened the door peeked his head out looking at Fuyuki

The Doctor: Fuyuki, i am very busy i have no time for chat

The Doctor Closes the Door, Fuyuki just stood there waiting for The Doctor to realize what's happening, The Doctor returned look around Fuyuki's Surrounding, he fully stepped out of the TARDIS closing the door behind him

The Doctor: Where did all these tress came from

Natsumi is walking to where they are while Holding Keroro by the Head

Keroro: Natsumi let me go I didn't do anything wrong

The Doctor: Rani Must of Done this

Dororo game by out of nowhere

Dororo: Doctor i saw Rani Over the Hills

The Doctor: Show me

Dororo and The Doctor both left leaving Fuyuki, Natsumi, and Keroro

At The Hills The Rani Stands at the top looking at the Exploding Star, Then She Heard The Doctor's Voice, she turns around and sees Dororo and The Doctor Running to her

The Rani: You Finally found out who might done this

The Doctor: The one is standing right in front of me

The Rani: Before you go Criticize, i did this to give you time

The Doctor: for what exactly

The Rani: as you see Doctor, Since that exploding star is so close to earth half of this planet will burn at that point with out me

Dororo: and what you mean give us more time

The Rani: in 7 Hours by the time as the Dawn Approach The Human Race as you know it will cease to exist

The Doctor: you can help me we can end this under 5

The Rani: Sorry Doctor but this is not my world I will be just a burden

The Rani disappear after that

Dororo: what does she means by that

The Doctor: 7 Hours, I can do it, better than 20 Minutes, come on Doctor Think!

Dororo: Doctor, if the Tardis energy caused it, can it like Reverse it

The Doctor Stopped on everything he was doing he run to Dororo, picked him up and Kissed him on the Forehead which made Dororo Blush

The Doctor: Dororo you just gave a Idea in only Six Hours to spare

The Doctor runs back to the direction that leads back to The Hinatas Dororo Follows him

Back at the Hinata's Home The Doctor Just speed walk to the TARDIS without stopping or even saying something, he Suddenly Stop at the Door

Dororo: Doctor What's Wrong

The Doctor: The Plan cannot work

Dororo: Why not

The Doctor: it will Drain the TARDIS and other than that with no Energy for Shield I will be Burned along with the TARDIS, I don't know what to do, i let everybody down

Dororo: Don't Say That, Doctor, we always count on you.

Keroro: The Universe Needs You

Through out the courage The Doctor Receiving it actually helping him

The Doctor: Where's Kururu

Natsumi: in his lab

The Doctor walks in the house to go there

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. The Man Who Saved The World (Epilogue

Doctor Who/Sgt. Frog - Supernova

* * *

Chapter 4: The Man Who Saves The World/Epilogue

* * *

Word of The Day: Validium - a Indestructible Sentient Metal Created by Rassilon and Omega

* * *

~The Man Who Saves The World

In Kururu labs Kururu sitting on his chair as Three Screen With visual

One shows The Mini Sun, the middle shows, The City that looks like a Jungle

As The last Shows a Countdown

The Doctor walks in to the Lab and Sees him

Kululu: oh Doctor Good to wee you again

The Doctor: Cut it with The Games, What you have been doing, just sitting there watching Waiting as This Planet Burns

Kululu: Kuku if you think like that yeah

The Doctor Walks next to him

Kululu: it's Very interesting

The Doctor: What is

Kululu: About Validium of course I mean just by this Block of Sentient metal that can absorb any kind of energy

The Doctor: Where you getting at

Kululu: When The Rani Around, on her Wrist, it was Validium

The Doctor: what about it

Kululu: if Validium absorbs Energy so...

The Doctor: so.. With Validium it will Absorb the Exploding Star, oh that is brilliant

Kululu Have a small cube of Validium and toss to The Doctor has he grabbed it in mid air

The Doctor: Where you get this

Kululu: your Droids tends to leave some behind

The Doctor: There not my droids they are nothing but Deception

Kululu: so you knew they're Droids

The Doctor: yeah They learned it from the hard way

Kululu: who's They

The Doctor didn't say anything he took out a cube Validium out of his pocket and placed on the floor, he set the other on top of it. He pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver (11th and/or 12th's) pointed, and began sonicing at the two cubes as the cubes began merging together into one,

when complete The Doctor put his sonic Screwdriver away he grapped the cube and put in his pocket

Kululu: Doctor, the man with the brown jacket, and spikey hair,. Was that you

The Doctor didn't say anything but gave a slight nod then walk out of the lab into the living room, as Natsumi and Fuyuki sees The Doctor

Natsumi: Please tell me you have a plan

The Doctor: i do actually

The Doctor Pulls out the Cube and Show to the Hinatas

Natsumi: this need a lot more explaining

The Doctor: This is Validium, This Kind of Material Can Absorb almost any kind of energy, and Use it To make it to do whatever you want it

Fuyuki: so like a Programmable Metal

The Doctor: Exactly, So with this Cube, i can Send it up to The Defect Eye of Harmony and it will suck it all up like a Black Hole

The Doctor Pulls out his Wrist look at The watch and realized he have less than an Hour Before The Star go Supernova, The Doctor Rushed Outside As The Hinatas Follow him, The Doctor looks at The Star, and notice that it got even more big

Fuyuki: Its Massive

The City than began to be lit up of a Dark Orange, The Doctor Held up The Cube flat on his hand, he took out his Sonic Screwdriver and Began Sonicing At The Cube

Natsumi: what are you doing

The Doctor: i Setting it to Harvest Mode when Validium is low they will go to the Nearest Source

Natsumi: is it Limited

The Doctor Hesitated a Little

The Doctor: I hope not

The Cube began to float and Flew to the Star in full speed, it went in the star, for a Moment The Star Exploded waves of Energy was Gonna reach to Earth, then suddenly the waves began moving backwards making it's self looking like it Implode, then star was sucked in to the cube leaving the City into complete night sky, when the clock strikes 6 The sun Started to peak through the Horizon

Natsumi: it's Morning, You did it Doctor

The Doctor: Of Course i did, Earth Is Also My Home

Natsumi Hugs him Which Surprises The Doctor, but felt little uncomfortable

The Doctor: im not Sure im such a Hugging Type

Fuyuki Stands there with Sweat Drop Chuckling a little

* * *

~Epilogue

Later in the day Aki Got home from her Job She seen The Doctor, Sitting on the sofa Reading a Manga doesn't even Notice Aki Walked in, She Came up close behind Him and Patted his head

The Doctor: Aki?

Aki: How did you know?

The Doctor: Lucky Guess

Aki: Did you seen what happened last night

The Doctor: yeah i saved this world

Aki: we would all say thanks

Aki Sits Next to him

Aki: Just one thing though, that our City looks like a Jungle

The Doctor: oh yeah forgot all about that, That's Rani's Work

Aki: Where is she

The Doctor: I Don't Know, She Vanished, but I'm not through With her, other than that Keroro is downstairs Fuyuki and Natsumi is at School i told they shouldn't but they don't want to listen to me

Aki: Why not

In a Perfect timing Fuyuki and Natsumi Came in through the doors all groggy, and Tired

The Doctor: Thats why, Your Children didn't get most of their sleep

Aki: maybe you guys Should get some Rest

Natsumi: what about dinner

The Doctor: I'll cook

Aki: You can cook

The Doctor: of course i can, i got high experience in France and other Countries

Aki: Thank you Doctor

* * *

**~:Next Time:~ **

Keroro Began Leaning Forward as The Doctor and Tamama Catches him before he fell

The Doctor: are you Alright

Keroro: i Don't know

Fuyuki and The Doctor Talking to each other

The Doctor: I think someone or Something Entered to his Timeline

Fuyuki: how do you know

The Doctor: It happened to me once

The Rani: Welcome To France


End file.
